sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kornerupine (MyNameIsWhateverMyNameIs)
Kornerupine is a former Homeworld Gem. During her time in Homeworld, Kornerupine was an actuary, who collected data and observed planets prior to its colonization. She currently resides on Earth and lives in a cave, alongside her companion, Variscite. Appearance Kornerupine has lime green skin and lavender hair, that's tied in a bun in use of a white ribbon, with two strands of hair (chin-lengthed) flowing in each side of her face. The longer strand of hair on the left side of her face is a part of her bangs, that covers a small portion of her forehead. She has rather small, sky blue eyes. She wears a violet high-waist dress, underneath a short-sleeved cyan blue blouse. There's a pink ribbon attached to her chest, on the top of her blouse, whereas a navy diamond symbol is located on her the right side of her dress, at the bottom. She has a blue and purple kornerupine gemstone located on her right palm. Personality Kornerupine is a shy and quiet Gem, who is generally selective of those who she surrounds herself with. She is soft-spoken, often speaking in a gentle tone. This makes her seem rather passive in nature, but approachable. Other than her passivity, Kornerupine generally expresses indifference towards everything surrounding her, being rather unfazed by events and having an unusually steady and calm disposition. Because of this, she is rarely angry or expresses any strong emotions, due to her dominant self-control. She is altruistic and diplomatic, as she deals with situations with sensitivity and communication, rather than force or violence, as she felt like it's not the right way to resolve issues. Sometimes, this manifests itself into detachment from those around her, as she loses emotional connection with them in the process. Due to this, people can view her as cold and distant. She is also passive-aggressive in some ways, as exhibited whenever she becomes sarcastic. Being reclusive in nature, Kornerupine generally introspects her thoughts and easily gets frustrated whenever she's being interrupted, although this rarely manifests itself into temper tantrums. Kornerupine has developed trust issues and is clearly not above being outright harsh towards strangers or those she doesn't know. She can be bluntly honest at times and becomes rather ignorant of the consequences of her words. However, Kornerupine can be friendly and easygoing as shown in her interactions with Variscite. She seems to be more welcoming towards Variscite than she is towards other Gems or other living organisms. Kornerupine deeply cares for Variscite, prioritizing her at all costs and is willing to go out of her way to make her happy. Whenever she is around Variscite, Kornerupine displays a softer and gentler side to her, being exceptionally kind and considerate. This shows that she is actually capable of compassion. She also possesses a more affectionate side, as she seems to enjoy hugs and kisses but never externalizes this. Other than that, Kornerupine has a habit of excessively blushing out of embarrassment or shyness at certain times. Kornerupine is, however, an independent Gem who is passionate and strong-willed, having a rather persistent nature. Despite this, she lacks self-confidence and borders on self-hatred at certain times, as her insecurities of being useless and having no actual worth tend to arise. Her low self-esteem causes her to have mental-breakdowns and some unexpected emotional outbursts, as the emotions she contains tend to haunt her. She seems to also be traumatized about the past and couldn't get over all of her traumatizing experiences, often having mild seizures whenever they are brought up. However, as of now, she is slowly healing and displays slight improvement as she was able to forgive herself and allow herself to feel the emotions she shunned for decades. She also learns to open up to Variscite about her feelings. History Early Years Kornerupine emerged in a Kindergarten, on an unidentified planet. She was an actuary and had an intermediate rank in the caste system. She previously served Blue Diamond, as shown by the navy diamond symbol located on her dress. In the Midst of Colonization After she completed her reports, in regards to the geographical data of the planet they were about to colonize. She was instructed to hand it to the Agate. Unfortunately, however, the Agate switched Kornerupine's reports with a fraud. As the Agate handed the reports to Blue Diamond, Blue Diamond immediately became infuriated with the inconsistency and irrelevance that came out of the reports. The Agate accused Kornerupine of the fraud and lack of responsibility when doing her job. As a result, Blue Diamond corrupted Kornerupine and threw her away, leaving her left behind in the unspecified planet for decades to come. Corruption After thousands of years being corrupted, Kornerupine's corruption broke her as she had no hope left and lived under nothing but fear and anxiety, as screeching voices echo in her head, while her monstrous form takes control of her. However, hundreds of years later Rose Quartz came to visit this unknown planet (by unknown means), she found Kornerupine and decided to heal her but left almost immediately. As Kornerupine regained consciousness and her physical form, she had no idea what had happened but was immensely anxious about her surroundings. Not long after she was healed, a lot of the creatures that lived on the said planet attempted to maul her and chased after her, as she hid in caves for days. She broke out one day and was mauled by a giant monster, which poofed her. Recovery and Escape After she recovered from the damage done to her physical form, she immediately fled the planet with all her willpower. She was still very lethargic and exhausted, so at one point, her wings immediately fell weak as she collapsed onto Earth, like a meteorite. Eventually, another Gem on Earth found her, Variscite and they lived together in a cave, they called 'Home' for years. Abilities *'Aerokinesis': She has the ability to manipulate or control air flow. She has an influence on unlimited types of gases, such as oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen and so forth. With this ability, she can form earthquakes and tornadoes however they require a lot of focus and mental energy, as emotional reactions can cause detriment to this ability. **'Climate Change': Kornerupine has the ability to change the climate (e.g. combining the cold front to the warm front). However, she can only do so, in areas close to her. *'Water Wings': She can fly and has the ability to project water wings, but it does not directly come from her gemstone. However, her wings are only present, based on how necessary it is, Kornerupine can't project her wings for entertainment or other miscellaneous reasons. Relationships Variscite Variscite and Kornerupine met once Kornerupine crashed onto Earth. She found Kornerupine in a crater, near the valley where she always went for a walk. Kornerupine was initially wary of Variscite and is indifferent to her, but Variscite was friendly and optimistic to her which drew Kornerupine to her. The two grew closer together and had mutual feelings for each other. Kornerupine was very kind and forgiving towards Variscite, displaying compassion and affection to her at all times, even trying to make her feel happy. Whereas, Variscite supports and nourishes Kornerupine, giving her the security and comfort she needed after all the years of trauma. It's heavily implied that Kornerupine hugs Variscite in her sleep. Trivia *She has a habit of sniffing trees and chewing on leaves. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Corrupted Gems